forbidden love
by genripper
Summary: Warning intence adult situations both sexual and non. This is inculdeds violance, death, incest,sex, and suicide. read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ****look this fic will involve a dark themes and ideas pertaining to incest relationships. For those who don't know what that means it means two people in the same family in a relationship in this case brother and sister. If this bothers you the do not read any further. Reviews are of course are welcome flames are not.**

I do not disapprove support, condone, nor belittle those who chose this life style please understand this is just a strange idea that popped into my head watching seed and cagalli's reactions to kira, I also wanted to try something different and dark with my writing to test new, little, or untapped areas to write about_. _

_Forbidden love_

_I remember the first time I laid eyes on kira yamato, he was a tall thin and so damn good looking boy, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was at the time around this red headed girl who seemed to be very goal driven and lived to make people envious. That didn't stop me from in my own unusual way try to pursue him. _

_I was forever thinking about him, staring at him I noticed his little quarks and loved every one of them. No one seemed to notice how his eyes light up the room when he walked in. How his smile could melt a heart of ice, or how he picked through his food as he ate yet managed to eat all of it._

_I always tended to be more abrupt and direct, but that wouldn't work with kira. He was a confident yet shy boy. He would give you the shirt off his perfectly tan back with out you even asking for it. So I tried the hard to get ploy and slowly warmed to telling him things and he thankfully returned the favor by telling every delectable detail of him self slowly , just how I wanted to know him slowly and thoroughly._

_Over the time I spent around him, the more I came to out right love him and to some it was plainly obvious others were either blind or chose not to notice how I acted around him. I didn't have to be the tough one, the leader , the holder of the worlds burden when I was around him I could be someone even I forgot I could be…..just me. When I told my father about him and how I felt he was furious. I thought I was just the whole daddy protect his only daughter from the horny boys thing, Oh god how wrong I was. He then told me the truth about many things, this included a little unknown yet life altering fact about kira. A fact that would make me question my self. And in the end the answer I came to would allow me to no longer care about such questions or there answers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you made it through chapter one not bad right I mean you weren't sickened enough to stop reading well that's good. Well then we will continue then enjoy comments again welcome.**

**Forbidden love chapter 2**

**Cagalli, what a high spirited girl to say the least. Young vibrant with a beauty that I had never seen before or since in any other girl in my life. She was so different then I was she was loud and straight forward, and I was more shy and reserved though passionate in my own way. That's why I couldn't understand why she was doing this round about way of getting to know me. I told her what ever she wanted to know but she never pushed and always told me the very thing I wanted to know about her yet would blush every time would try to ask her.**

**At first I just went along with it out of politeness but I soon found my self sneaking glimpses of her when I thought no one was looking. Soon I was head over heals in love I could float on the mere presents she had when she was near. How I wanted to know everything about her, yet at the same time I seemed to already know the answer to them.**

**Once and awhile I would swear I would catch her staring at me. The only reason I saw her was I was to busy staring at her. Studying every thing I could about her and keeping all I learned to my self for my own selfish dreams. I know I shouldn't be so selfish but in this hellish war full of death and destruction on a scale never seen before I wanted something comforting I could wrap my self in at night. A image of her and a life we might share if I ever got enough nerve to tell her how I felt about her.**

**My fantasy became more elaborate till on day we returned to orb an I met with a very angry father. It was cagalli's father and he and I talked for a long time. I told him that I found her to be a beautiful girl but have never done anything with his daughter beyond light banter and basic talk. He stared at me for what seemed like a life timed he smiled and told me he believed me. He asked me to take care of his daughter but asked the I not purse her for reasons he could not tell me now but would be made clear down the road. He handed me a letter and told me when the time was right to read it all would be made clear. I couldn't help my self I had to read it as soon as he was out of sight. And what I read was both a blessing, and a curse.**

**Those reasons were good ones, and at the same time they scared the living hell out of me. The events that would unfold are something I could not and would not change for the world.**


	3. Chapter 3

So well now things will start getting a bit more involved so bewared.

Forbidden love chapter 3

My father told me that kira was actually my brother. My lost twin brother and because of this I must cast aside my feeling for him. I should love him like a brother but nothing more, there are other young men out there to chase. While I understood his words and the reason why but somehow the advice just felt …wrong.

Despite the knowledge that had been told to me I simply couldn't control how I felt about him, If anything it made him even more attractive to me. Why I don't know, I have never thought like this before let alone consider doing something that was considered that taboo. Lets face it I am not one to follow tradition or yield to traditional barriers. Even so then why did this turn me on so?

But the real question would be if kira felt the same way after he found out. Oh I know he liked me, and if I never told him I could have him in my bed in a heart beat. Boys are so easy to get what I want out of. But from him the prospect of sex seemed new and exciting as did the risk that went along with it.

Oh yes I wanted him to feel him, touch him, kiss his soft lips, and touch his throbbing cock. I wanted him to push his way deep within me and leave behind a large warm trail of cum. To feel our bodies join as one would be unlike all of the others I have been with, and the chance I could have his kids is something that makes the back of my head tingle with delight.

Oh yes I had dreamed of things I would do to him and all the thing I would want him to do with me. All the places, the positions, the risk of being caught only brought me to desire more to create new wishes and dreams.

Alright so I know what I wanted but the biggest question is what would kira say or think? Would he think I am some disgusting perverted girl? Or would he be interested in exploring the darker side of things with me? There was only one way to find out the only problem was he seemed to be avoiding me.


	4. Chapter 4

Well now what did ya think of the last one? Well you seem to keep reading so hope you enjoy the chapters that's to come, please comment.

Forbidden love chapter 4

After my talk with her father I had so many thoughts and feeling flooding my every scene it was maddening. One on hand I finally had family to cherish and protect, but on the other I loved her unlike anyone I have ever loved before. Trying to straighten all this out in my head was a challenge worse then combat.

I decided to stay away from cagalli until I was sure what to do and how far I was willing to go. This was easier said than done, she still tried to come around me still did her usual flirt with me. It looked like this was a battle I was going to lose so I had to decide what to do quickly. Usually I would talk to my friend athrun, no he is more than a friend he is my brother. There was two problems in talking about this with him ,one I don't want him to think I have lost what little mind I have left. Two I know he also has a interest in that perfect blonde girl.

I wondered if her father ever told her about me? Why tell me and not her? But he didn't even really tell me he wrote me a letter for down the road. It was simply that I couldn't hold myself back and read the letter that I know what I now know. AAAAAAHHHH! This was mind boggling, I decided I had best tell her how I felt and that I was really her brother but how do you tell someone that? And in what order do you tell them?.

I decided to ask her to talk a walk with me the first chance I got to ask her alone. This was going to be hard enough with out prying eyes looking on as "young love blossomed" or was shot down in a fiery inferno.

Finally after days of being forced to wait, I finally caught her alone in the mess hall. I walked up to her she smiled and said hello. I smiled back an asked her if she would meet me later on the observation deck later on tonight, there was something I wanted to talk about with her alone.

My heart was all a flutter as my words left my lips. Oh how my heart leapt for joy when with out skipping a bet she said yes.

When we met later on that night, in my wildest dreams and expectations could not have predicted what would unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

So here we are, if you have made it this far I thank you for reading and keeping an open mind, This chapter is very important and was a pain to write. I decided on this final version for a reason I think it best suites the story I am trying to lay out before you. I hope it meets you expectation. 

It was close to one o'clock in the morning when I met him on the observation deck. I don't think I could bare the rejection if he told me he didn't want to be around me anymore. That however was nothing to the agonizing wait to find out what he wanted to tell me. As the hours crept by everything and anything passes through my mind. What ever he was going to say is going to be important, he wasn't usually this bold. Now the moment of truth begins.

He smiled and thank me for coming, and them laughed when he said he was sorry for all the secrecy but what he had to tell and show me he thought as better talked about in private. 

I raised my eye brow and said what in heaven and earth could you possibly have to tell me that this important?

He told me,

"you know that I have come to really care about and for you over the time we have been around each other. I have two things to tell you, one is that I have fallen head over heals in love with you. The other is that I have found out that you have a brother."

I cut him off at that point. I told him that I know I have a brother, and his name is kira.

The look of shock, amassment and relief on his face was evident and so cute it is nearly indescribable. I told him that my father told me about you while we were in orb. Then I told him I was in love with him as well.

Kira, I fell in love with you long before I knew this. To be honest with you I know what it means and what it could cost both of us if it were found out that were brother and sister. I don't really care about that though, the only thing I do care about is you.

I reached over to him pulled him close and drew him in for the best kiss of my life. The spark the passion I felt from being this close to him was extraordinary. That however was just the beginning…


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: this chapters will involve sexual situations between the two charters in the story._

**Well I warned you, cant say I didn't. this chapter is a direct continuation where I left off in the last one. Of course comments welcome.**

**Forbidden love chapter 6**

**She loves me! Thank the stars above! That went better than anything I could have ever hoped for. Now here I am holding her in my arms, kissing her luscious lips. As we reluctantly break the kiss to breath we gaze into each others eyes, we knew that our lives were meant to be this way. We were never more sure of anything in the world.**

**Cagalli, I want to be with you body and soul, let me show you how much I love you as my hand lightly ran down her body.**

**She smiled and said lets go back to my room, there a few things I want to show you as well.**

**As we walked down the corridor to her room side by side our arms and hands intertwined I couldn't have been more proud of my self and her. To cast aside the taboos of the world we are forced to life in and just for a little while find a little happiness in the chaos of war.**

**We stepped into her room and closed the door she leaned into me running her hands over my chest undoing my uniform, my skin turned to fire everywhere her hands touched my bare skin. It made me want more for her to touch every inch of me.**

**I slid the uniform from her slender body, and seconds later my paints were on the ground and we moved to the bed still in shock of the beauty of each other. We drew close as we kissed and removed or remained garments.**

**I pulled back for some reason a bit nervous like being a virgin all over again. She just smiled at me gave me firm shove and put me on my back. She came up between my legs letting her body brush against me he kissed me gentility on my lips and worked her way down my neck she kissed and caressed my chest. Her other hand slipped down below my waist her hand wrapped firmly around my cock she slowly gave me a few pumps. My head leaned back a light moan escaped me. This only encouraged cagalli, she had the cutest devilish grin I have ever seen. **

**She let go of me and positioned her head just above my cock it twitched when she let her tongue gently run the length. She went from the base to the tip, then she began to take me into her mouth those perfectly formed lips created a tight seal around me as she began to suck. My mind when numb with pleasure, my back arched as she increased her pace.**

**She stopped and whispered in my ear she couldn't wait any longer, I smiled and whispered its time I rolled her over and positioned my self and asked her is she was sure. She reached down and started to guide me in. she arched and gasped a little as I pushed into her. I started slow looking into her face as I slowly gained speed and momentum we finally released together. And just stayed there looking into the soul of each others eyes for what seemed like eternity.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well I did warn you about that last one didn't I? well if your still reading then good for you. This one will be not sexually driven like the last chapter thanks for continuing to read, as always reviews welcome.

Forbidden love chapter 7

He spent the night with me in my bed. We woke up early and got cleaned up and changed and decided to go have breakfast together. All the while my mind kept drifting back to the wondrous night I spent with him. It wasn't just the sex though that would be enough for anyone he was fantastic, it was the way he held me and whispered to me afterwards showed me he truly did love me.

We were the talk of the ship, as our shipmates drifted in to eat they all saw us together sitting side by side laughing and chatting as we ate off each others trays. Soon there wasn't a person on board who didn't think we were a couple. We simply smiled when anyone asked, while we weren't ashamed of it, we simply didn't think our personal lives where there business.

We started to do everything together, we both knew the war was getting worse. I held my breath every he went out to fight. I knew he was worried about the ships when he wasn't there to protect them and me. We wanted to spend as much time together as we could, we knew our chances of getting killed were growing steadily.

Yes we had our duties to attend to, and spent time with other friends. And every night we spent together, Dreaming, planning, hoping ,and loving each other.

Little did we know it was about to become a lot harder. That letter that my father gave kira was about to come back to bit us both in the ass and strain not only our relationship but with both of our friendships with athrun.

Athrun as it happened found the letter and read it. Athrun then went to kira and confronted his life long friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Well this story will soon be coming to an end, and I will give you all a heads up it wount end happy. Comments welcome.

Forbidden love chapter 8

Kira, we need to talk.

Sure athrun what the matter?

Kira we have been frends for a long long time. What I want to know is there something your not telling me?

We both have things we hid is there something specific your talking about?

You and cagalli, that's what I am talking about kira.

So you know.

Yes I found the letter her father wrote to you. What I want to know is it true?

Yes its true, but before you go off the handle athrun let me explain. From the moment we found her in the deserrt I have been infatuated with her. As we got to know each other I fell in love with her and she with me. You all saw it, the rest of the ship constanly talked about it. I didn't know what to do after we found out so we chose to continue as if we never knew. We loved each other before we knew why stop because of this. The only people in the world who knew were her father, her and me. I should have destroyed it a long time ago.

Kira I don't know what to think. I mean…..hell once you found out I mean….

I know how it sounds athrun but we do love each other. Love can make you do strange things.

I need some time to think about this, I just don't know to feel how to act. What to do about this.

I see, athrun I would appreate you keeping this to yourself. I know it's a lot to ask but you must for now. Think about what you must, come find me when your ready to talk…. I didn't hide this from you to hurt you…it just wasn't your burden to bare.

How could this be happening two of my closest freands. Damn it! Why did I have to find that letter…Still it was better that I find it rather than someone who would use it to hurt them both… there must be some way for this to just reamin as it is. They are happy, that much is certain.

What can I do? What am I willing to do?


	9. Chapter 9

This will be the final chapter. I want to thank you all for reading this fic. Please reviews are welcome but again no flames please. As long as I have your attention I would also like to thank a few pvt commentators, you know who you are, who have read the fic before posting. There insights have been most helpful for the various views and idea to this fic.

So he knows huh, kira how did he take the news?

…..Not well , but as well as could be expected I guess.

Well what did he say? I don't want this to come between all of us.

Well what kind of friend would I be if I would turn away by my two friends finding true happiness.

They turned in amassment and at the same time yelled

Athrun!

Athrun, so what have you decided?

The only thing I can do, support you both and wish you the best of luck in your love life but there are always going to be others who would seek to destroy it should they ever find out.

We know your finding out unfortunately made us come to the same come conclusion. But what can we do. Athrun we do love each other

Make sure they never know by making them think your not together.

WHAT? How on earth can we do that? Cagalli yelled

Athrun turned to kira and said, I am sorry I had to break that promise of not telling anyone, you see the reason I even found the note was I wanted to tell you about me and lycus. We have talked about it long and hard, given our own issues in the past we think we can offer you a way to be together with out being together.

You and laycus, Really? What did you have in mind.

Yes really, you see none of us can be comfortable in the spotlight with our issues. So we publicly switch partners laycus with you and cagalli with me. We can all live together since were all known to be close friends and what we do at that point is our own business.

But athrun what about, when we have children? Sighed cagalli.

I didn't say it was perfect. We will have to make it up as we go, and naturally there will be issues along the way but if we all want to be with who we truly love it's the only way.

We are going to have to make sacrifices in order to be who we truly are.

Were making sacrifices already. Come on athrun we could all die out her you and kira in mobile suites and me commanding battle ships. Do we really need to care what others think

Cagalli, what happens if we survive? Kira asked softly.

While we are here we can all be around each other its not as big of a deal there were always be rumors but were all used to that. So really its no big deal here its when where out of this war the plan will have to be active.

You expect us to go along with this right now? To decide on a moments notice cagalli again yelling at athrun.

Yes its necessary we start the base illusion to night, we all have a fight I stay with you. And loudly have sex and the same for kira and laycus. This will set the basis and tomorrow we all make up and go about our business we can all be with each other after that we will all get a large cabin stay together and no on will be the wiser as to who is sleeping with who.

I am willing to give it a try, kira said with a surprisingly surreal calmness to his voice.

Kira are you sure you want to do this? There must be another way.

Cagalli, I love you and will do anything for you, if it means I get to stay with you then I am willing to do it. Kira then smiled and said, besides it's the least I can do to return the favor to such great friends.

I will thank you in advance kira, what about you cagalli?

Yes if it means I get to stay with kira I will do anything and everything to be with him.

Alright then as of now our plan begins, may we pull this off and live our lie as happily as we can for all our sakes.

_Well that's all folks thanks for reading , hope you enjoyed it._


	10. Chapter 10

Ok ok I lied I let it go for awhile and I just couldn't write other things the way I wanted it to so I had to come back to the story and write some more. I don't know how long the set of chapts will be.

Forbidden love 10

And so that's how we all lived through the rest of the war. I don't think any of use were dumb enough not to think that others thought we were odd. We really didn't care about being thought of as "odd" as long as we could be with who we wanted.

Kira and cagalli, kept going hot and heavy like typical teenagers. Lyacis and I went a bit slower oh we had dated and had long night filled with sexual conquest, but we were looking down the road as well.

We talked of getting a house and cars and what we were looking for but always skirted the issue of having children. That was untill one night she came to me and told me the news that she was late.

A thousand things flashed throught my mind at once, but all I could do was smile at her and draw her into a kiss and a hug and hold her tight agenst me. When I drew back I told her that was the best new I had hurd in long long time. She just looked at me said but what about. I told her not to worry about that right now. This was a happy moment, the happiest of my life.

This of course was going to be a problem and one that would have to be delt with immediately. After all kira would be the father as far as anyone knew and was consirned. Only one issue that I couldn't figure out, kira and I defiantly don't look alike. How on earth can we pull this off.

When kira and cagalli came home later on that night, we broke the new to them. They both lept for joy for both of us. Then like a brick going through a window the reality set in what were we gonna do?

We sat down and at dinner the four of us and talked and thought as we ate. We thought till our heads hurt. Then cagalli stopped got up and went over to the liquor cabinet

"if I am going to get a headache might as well have a drink" she proclaimed and poured us all a rather heavy handed shot of whiskey. We drank as we talked to the point were normal logic failed and the insane becomes a good idea. Then I had an idea a horribly twisted idea.

I got it! Kira, cagalli, you two need to have a baby too! Then keep them hidden and then show them off as each others kids. Then since we all live togeather seeing one with them with the other it wount be so unheard of. We are considered weird anyway right?

The look of shock was on there faces but as my words sank in there faces turned to more of an ammusement.

There is still and issue, athrun what if they look like there mothers kira said.

The thought had never actually occurred to me about there mothers differences. Ah fuck what good will any of that do? I couldnt help but hate myself and feel ashamed to even think that way.

I have a better idea, athrun why don't you get me preg too. Balance out the factors, we both have kids by you first then let kira have the next set from us then we can have as many as we want with each other given the presidents already set.

I could have kissed her right then. The thought was incredibly obscured by reality, which made it the perfect solution for our problem.

Kira and I have been talking about it anyway. Plus the fact I am at my peak timing tonight. So as long as lyacus and kira don't mind, we should probly get started, she said with a devilishly sexy grin on her face

I looked at my wife and best freand and they both nodded there approvel.

Well then lets go get started as I took cagalli by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

Well looks like those too are gonna be busy all night.

Lyacus smiled and said " well that means you and I can have a little fun too come on over here" she said as she slipped into my bedroom I shared with cagalli.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I don't know just a writers thing to keep writng till its over. I am working on other fics at the same time in dribs and drabs. I promise others will be out soon but im not gonna tell ya more than that for now. As always commets welcome. Enjoy

Forbidden love cpt 11

Well that was a wonderful night that first time we tried, he was kind and compassionate and always made sure I was stratified every time he was. It took a few trys but it happended, I was going to be a mother and he was going to be the daddy. Well bilogigically anyway. And kira as the frount man for the actual dad. This was going to be an interesting time and there was no turning back now.

Kira was like a kid in the candy store when he found out. He was excited as thou he made the baby himself. IT was so cute I didn't want him to stop by me saying something , but I just couldn't help myself. When I asked him he told me that there were three people in the world he loves and considered part of his soul. Me athrun and lycus. So by him getting me pregnant in his view he was getting me pregnant. I was so amased at his still child like out look he had at times all I could do was hug him and give him nudge on the chest calling him a big baby.

IT didn't take long at all for laycus and I to start showing, and what a wurl wind that started in the media and in the various curcules we traveled in Both "proud daddys" stood by there wifes and smiled and wavied when ppl looked and took pictures. It seemed like any other couple who were expecting there first child.

Of course that didn't stop the rumors from starting. We where having affairs, the guys was found younger love interests. Oh the rumors they did create to try and sell the news. Most people dismissed them some thought a view were true and if they came up with one more "insider" spilling dark secrets we would know the entire north aerican contant.

Naturally the four of us talked and rehashed our story till it became second nature and we almost belevied it ourselves. The dark truth we kept souly to our selves, for our own seemingly selfish and preverted ambitions.

Even this far into earths history we can artificially create and enhance humans but if a family member loves another we regress 500years of evolution. But we kept on going hidding our secrets and loving each other. Love to us was the last uncorrupted thing left in this world, and hell would freeze over before we let someone take it away from us.


	12. Chapter 12

Well Ithank all who have come back to read more of this fic. Your support is greatly appreated.

Forbidden love cpt 12

Cagalli and I went into labor 2 day apart the guy were as exshouted as we where we gave birth only 2 hour hours apart. Athrun managed to arrange for the two of us to be in the same room afterwards. Seeing the boys with the kids was a sight I would give brith a 100 times to see again. They beamed with a pride more radent then a someone who solved all the worlds problem in 20 mins.

How on earth could anyone not want kids after seeing that. Kira had mad a few phone calls and ensured there privacy thanks to some old freands but we were still cautious. The kids look like all of us as far as we were concinered. Our time in the hopsital was short I had a baby girl while cagalli had a boy. They day we brought them home was extraordinary the guys had finished setting up the nursery, it was gorgeous absolutely perfect for our perfect children.

We named our girl, Ashley. The boy was a bit harder as we all had to put in our two cents worth finally we named him ryan. Both of the dads took turns with both of the kids, I caught them I don't know how many times just peeking into the nursey to get a glimps of the kids sleeping. I thought they were gonna jump into orbit every time one of them made a noise or cried, as they literanlly ran to see what was wrong.

By that night all of us were pleasantly exhausted. We got our two hours of sleep where ever we dropped inbetween feedings.

The following morning we all dragged our selves into the kitchen and made the strongest coffie possible to wake us up.

Cagalli and I talked about how the kids breast feed defiantly and how sour they already where from it. To me it was like pulling steel wool through my nipples. I still would miss the bond that we formed while they feed for the world.

Our half asleep husbans were rushing trying to go get ready for work. And they were faling miserably. We assured them it was only for a little while they smiled kissed us good by ran up staires kissed the kids goodbye and ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

I know its been a few weeks since I got back to posting a few more chapters for you, Thanks for reading , hope you keep enjoying

Forbidden love cpt 13

Lycus and I spent the day talking and planning shopping trips and all the cute little outfits we would go buy the babies. Over all the kids slept soundly waking up for brief periods and of course to eat. We even took turns taking a nap, one stayed awake with the kids while the other slept. Neither of us was comfortable with both of us sleeping at the same time, guess it was the new parent jitters.

When the guys came home they looked so tired, but had a spark of happiness to them as the kissed us both and went to the nursery to see the babies. They talked to each of them and gave them both kisses before they came back out and asked how we felt and how the day went.

We hadn't even made dinner for them, we were going to have to remake our whole routines now that the babies were here. The guys never ones to make a fuss just laughed when the thought hit us, all of us were accomplished cooks in our own rights. But they were really to damn tired to prep and cook a good meal, so athrun just called for some take out. We sat in the living room eating out of crappy Chinese containers and a paper plates. We talked, laughed and reminisces about the old days after the wars, this was what we all lived on till we got our selves together and really started learning to cook. We paused occasionally when they kids made a noise or cried. We no more got done and they really started to belt out the tears. We cleaned up while the boys went to see what was wrong when we were done we went to see what was taking them so long, we walked in to see squirming babies dirty diapers and baby powder every where. We just stood there staring at them, and could help eventually laughing seeing them like that, kira had Ryan's diaper on backwards and athrun, well lets just say athrun wasn't that far along. I took over for athrun and laycus put Ryan's diaper the right way, we all had a good laugh and then Ashley gave us a gift of a life time she opened her eyes just for a sec and smiled at us.

That little crooked smile sent us into orbit. We just kept talking about it, I don't thing we had been so excited in all our lives. The guys just ended up falling asleep where they sat, neither of us had the heart to wake them. We finish cleaning up and went to our rooms and waited almost longed to hear our kids cry to give us an excuse to see and hold them close.


	14. Chapter 14

I know the chapters are short but I don't have a lot of time to write them out longer so either long chapters with long update interval or short chapters with faster updates, damned if you do damned if you don't I guess right?

Forbidden love cpt 14

As time slipped by the kids grew like weeds, and I talked with athrun about letting the kids be seen by the outside world. He agreed, but convincing our wives was going to be an whole other issue.

They were almost 6 months old now, and I was already working on getting cagalli and lycus preg with our second batch of little ones. When they agreed so we took them all out shopping and a picnic lunch in the park. The kids looked around in awe and amassment, and people did the same to them and us. I don't think any of us felt prouder then when they said they looked just like there dads and moms.

Oh it was a glorious day for us all, we were going to pop with pride and the kids loved all the attention. When we got back home the kids where exhausted and went right to sleep, they where now sleeping through the night. This was a god send for the weary parents, who loved to sleep them selves but also wanted to have some alone time.

We decided to try something new that night all of us in the same room, athrun with the video camera, and cagalli and laycus double teaming me. Oh what a hell of a night cagalli riding my hard cock lycus on my face as I eat her out and the two of them kissing the video is one of out hottest in our ever growing collection. A collection we keep under the strictest guard for obvious reasons. Well that long yet exceptional night seemed to do the trick, I was told to pick up pregnancy tests on the way home from work.

Well it turned out one was a slam dunk, cagalli the love of my love was at last caring my baby. Laycus as of yet wasn't, she seemed so disappointed. I told her we will kept at it till she was that seemed to make her a little more happier.

I spent every waking moment with her constantly pumping load after load of my precious bodily fluids into her. I felt drained and tired by the time se came to me smiling ear to ear. Finally after nearly 3 weeks of almost non-stop sex she was pregnant. Now we were going to have make some changes to the house, and our lives would defiantly not the same. But we certainly wouldn't have it any other way. Building our lives was defiantly a worthy challenge, and all of us building our lives together is something I wouldn't trade for the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Now my freands I think you reading this far, and I now have a new warning for you

Death of charitcers will now begin, some violently. You have been warned! May not be this chapter but for futier referance.

Forbidden love 15

Oh what a proud day when we were all out togeather with our kids . we loved the attenchion and so did they. An unfortunite side effect form saving the word twice and being around two of the most beautiful women in the world is you get a lot of attentchion and noticed everywhere you go.

Kira was the most surpising of us all. He glowed and struded like a proud peacock, I don't think I have ever seen him more proud of anything in his life then he was of those kids both ones the way and the ones in our arms.

The day went better than we could have hoped for. We went to the zoo! I don't know who was wide eye us or the kids. I know even tho I am now a father I still love going to the zoo. The kids actually laughed at the monkeys oh how I floted on air hearing there little laughs.

I think that was the last time we were happy.

It didn't take long for the theroys to emerge and the hate to build. Even those who sung our praises begun to turn away from us. All over the little notion or idea that our lives werent as they seemed.

After we had put the kids to bed and the girls had gone to sleep kira and I took a few stiff drinks and talked about what we should do. There wasn't a place on earth or space they could go that they wouldn't be reconized. And there was another another problem I had it on good athority there was a legal patition going to force us all to take dna test to prove who the fathers where. While that isnt really a problem for our first set but kiras was the issue.

We agreed that we needed to take steps to protect our family. I was always a bit of a pestamist so I took him to a room we all used and push the panell back to reviel a room inside of a room. His look of shockwas clear as he asked me why I had made this room and filled it with every weapon I could lay my hands on.

From that point on we both would carry weapons at all times. No one was going to take what was ours with out a fight. And we would gladly trade our lives for theres. And god help those who got in our way.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok folks this is it the end, yes I know I have said this before but this is the end of it all. Do not read if violance and death bother you. This wount be a happy ending you have been warned!

Forbidden love 16 the final chapter.

The girls new something was wrong by the way we acted. As time drew on we started reciving threats agenst our lives. They only got worse when we won the court case preventing dna test and the removel of the kids from us. Since there was no signs of harm or mistreatment and there was plenty of money to ensure there well being there was no grounds for further investagation.

I was to stay at home and keep watch while athrun was out. He was trying to find a place for us all to disapair to. He and I had created several security precautions to help off set the fact he wasn't here. What was once a beautiful landscaped property looked more like a war zone. We took no chances in our preprations every trap, every mine, every electric, fence was leathal.

I could tell the girls where scared but they hide there fear as they played with the kids. There was a new problem, they were both almost ready to have my kids. I was so scared what would happen if they went into labor. Things were so bad and it was so unfair, I don't understand why we just cant live our lives in happyness. Why why why cant people just leave us alone and mind there own bussniess.

It was then that I heard the blood curtling scream, and the shot that silanced it. I yelled for the girls to get to the safe room, as I ran to the moniter and was horrified at what I saw. I was a seacne out of those old story books where the villagers grabed there torchs and went on a rampage. All of there haters where baring down on them they were willing to die to kill them, how simply barbaric this all was.

I called athrun , releved to hearhe was only 30 mins away. The anger in his voice was stronger then I have hever heard as the moter in the back round speed up. He told me to hang on the best I could, he told me to shoot to kill anyone who came near them and to arm the girls.

As it turned out they already had, when I got to them they were loading all the weapons we had hidden. They looked at me and asked how many there were. I told them that I wasn't sure but there was more then I thought we could handle. I maxed out n ammo and gernades and took the farthest posisioni could from them to draw there fire away from the girls. I trusted them to hold there own.

As they got through our defenceses, I begain firing and killing people some of which had been our freands at one point or another. I was a different person, normally I would feel sad about taking another persons life. But today I feel a preverted joy in removing there hate from the world. Then the large waves came in they began to overwhelm me. The girls begain to kill all those who got past me, I don't think I can hold them off much longer, oh god where the hell was athrun.

As it turned out athrun was close, but not close enough to help. By the time athrun got to the home and killed the stragglers it was to late.

By the time he got to the house what he saw was a house ritteld with bullet holes and large holes from gernade explosions. It was then that he saw kira.

I saw kira sprawled over his defencive position covered in his own blood. Dead bodies of our attackers where litterally everyware. His cheast was ripped apart by gun fire and knife wounds there was a large cut down his beautiful face. His eyes fixed towards where the girls must be I held him close for momente and yelled in pain as tears streamed down my face. My freand, no my brother, no a part of my very soul died there with him.

Even that horriffic sight could not prepare me for what I found next.

I ran to the safe room. I had to actually climb over the pile of courpes that had fallen to the bullets fires but cagalli and lycaus, but in the end they couldn't stop them.

I found cagalli first her throught was cut and the baby, kira's baby had been cut from her. I threw up right there and then, after all the shit I have seen and been threw in war nothing compaired to that sight. And it only got worse.

I found my sweet laycus she was still alive, but only just. She looked at me and said how sorry she was that she couldn't stop them. Her baby also lay dead cut from her body. I was shaking with anger as she died in my arms.

The kids! Where where the kids?

I found the safe room door blown open . the masscure inside was simply indiscibable.

I fell to my knees, screaming. The world hasn't fucking changed not one bit. This proves that they all deserve to rot in the hell they have created for them seleves.

I cant live with out my family. I gathered them all togeather and placed them in the garden a place we all loved I laied down beside them and looked over at them and said, I love you all please wait for me on the other side. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger as the world went black saw them standing there waving and smiling at me.

Well what did you all think? I know could have been better but hay live and learn. There was a message in this if you missed it, its simple be tolerant and mind your own bussness, if ppl are happy leave them be. Thanks for reading. Ofcourse comments always welcome.


End file.
